


The Grey Matter Experiment

by Valentine Love (DarkEye5000)



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEye5000/pseuds/Valentine%20Love
Summary: The scientist is being commaned by the king to start the military experiment. The experiment is questionable and this might lead to the scientist’s doom. This story is a prequel to the Kirby AU I am constructing.





	1. Log 1

The king wanted me to initiate the military experiment and to keep this confidential from the public, the royal family, and even the future royal descendants. I do not understand why the king did not give me more details about the experiment. The king was busy planning the next takeover. My gut was telling me that the experiment could lead me to trouble.


	2. Log 2

I finally learned why he urged keeping the experiment confidential. The test subjects were young orphans! I can deduce why he wanted the test subjects to be children. Children can copy many potent abilities. Having them in the military to protect the kingdom is already fiendish enough, but with Dark Matter powers and putting them in the front line? It's both immoral and not to mention perilous! How do I obtain Dark Matter without being possessed? The king conspired a plan on getting their power. Use the children as bail to lure in the Dark Matters.

I rebuked to him that I would not commit this unethical act. The king, however, threatened to cease all food trade and immediately start an invasion over my homeworld. I had to experiment on the orphans, otherwise, my people would have to rely on growing our crops under a tyrannical rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rated Teen just in case.


	3. Log 3

It is been four days since the experiment has begun. I utilized two children, well test subjects, as bait to gather available Dark Matters. It was unanticipated that two Dark Matters rejected their hosts for three seconds. The test subjects experienced dizziness after the attempt possession.

What made the Dark Matters leave their hosts? What are the requirements to become a host? I must create a chamber to contain Dark Matter.


	4. Log 4

After many attempts of inventing chambers and capturing Dark Matter, I finally got one! I’m going to ask the king for a raise after typing this. I dragged one of the test subjects in the same chamber with the captured Dark Matter. Unfortunately, this resulted in another fail possession.

How come the entity did not possess the test subject? Is it possible that Dark Matters need powerful hosts? I need to amass more Dark Matter and test subjects. I believe the younglings are unyielding in certain copy abilities. I still cannot comprehend how the pufflings have unfathomable powers. Their strength is immense!


	5. Log 5

The Dark Matters still did not possess the test subjects who had their copy abilities. My knowledge of Dark Matter is limited, so I need to consult an expert on this. I know who the expert is, but the clan leader seems off to me. The leader knew a lot about darkness and shadows though. I have a bad feeling about this.


	6. Log 6

I met the religious leader who appeared to be "eccentric." I got bored listening for an hour about his religion. I finally asked him about Dark Matter. The leader explained to me that Dark Matter attracts negative energy but despises positive energy. Their goal is to infest the entire universe into a darkness which excited the leader. He then told me about something I did not pay attention to. The leader was batshit crazy! I immediately thanked him for lending me the information and jolted out of the clan.

Note to self: Stay away from him!


	7. Log 7

Using the newly acquired information, I began studying the test subjects if they contain something repulsive to Dark Matter. Experimenting on them was difficult since they attempted to escape multiple times. I stationed half of them as a control group and the other half as an experimental group. The control group is still in the same chambers with the Dark Matters. I collected every blood sample from the experimental group. The blood was just ordinary blood. I tried taking different approaches to find any significant result. My curiosity questions me if I should check their insides.


	8. Log 8

A quarter of the experimental group is now cadavers. The good news is I discovered something fascinating: a glowing heart! Well, the heart stopped glowing after the test subject died. This happened when I thought I euthanized the test subject. When I started cutting up the chest, there was a horrid scream. I panicked not sure what to do next. Without thinking, I finished cutting up the chest while they kept screeching. As I removed one part of their lung, I saw a small glimpse of light. It was an astonishing sight until the light dimmed into nothing along with the terrifying wailing. I came back to reality and realized what happened.

Why didn't I put them down immediately? Why did I keep going? Why am I murdering children for the experiment? Why am I doing this again? All I could remember the king commanded me for some reason.

All I know I am trying to create a grey matter. Grey matter? That's a compelling name. This research will be named the Grey Matter Experiment! If I have to search for grey matter, I must not get attached to the test subjects, nothing more nothing less. I must find a grey matter.


	9. Log 9

The king died in battle in attempt colonization, but his son finished it. I didn't attend his funeral because I was occupying with the research. While I was figuring out how to remove positive energy from the hearts, I received a letter from the dead king. The letter stated that I must keep the private experiment going even after his death. Inside the mail was an official document with the dead king's signature declaring that I am pardoned from any actions I committed. The letter jogged my memory remembering why I am doing this experiment. What's the point? I cannot undo my actions. No matter what I do, all my sins are being condoned. It is already too late. I have to finish the experiment abiding the king's command.


	10. Log 10

I tried everything! I tried all the methods to excavate positive energy without killing them. Surgery with or without anesthesia? Chemicals? Psychology? Wait that's it! Negative experience equals negative feelings equal negative energy! Yes! Yes! Yes! I'll start right away!


	11. Log 11

It didn't work! It didn't work! It didn't work! HOW!? HOW!? HOW!? HOW!? HOW!? HOW!? HOW!? HOW!? HOW!? HOW!? How do you turn positive into negative!? How do you neutral-? Wait! Neutral! Positive and negative, black and white, neutral, grey... I might need his help.


	12. Log 12

While I received a religious text from the clan leader, I adopted more orphans due to the high body counts from the experiment. I do not practice magic so hopefully, this could end well. I followed the instructions by drawing a weird design underneath the test subject and the Dark Matter. The drawing glowed bright purple until it blinded me from a giant flash. 

After the ritual, both the test subject and the Dark Matter were now fused! Even though the test subject turned white, it was still a success. The rest of the other lab rats could merge with the Dark Matters successfully too.

In a short celebration, I had forgotten that the late king wanted to control child warriors. The successful test subject appeared lifeless giving me a blank stare. I need to invent something to control them.


	13. Log 13

I invented a crown with Dark Matter powers thanks to the ritual. I hope the crown's dark energy lets me control the test subject. Before I wore the crown on, I had a light bulb. What if instead of mixing children with Dark Matter, mixing with powerful knights? Imagine every battlefield cleared off within minutes! The question is how am I going to combine the knights with Dark Matter without them knowing? I'll formulate a plan after meeting them. Also, I haven't left the lab numerous times. I was too focused on the experiment that I did not interact with the higher-ups.


	14. Log 14

Holy shit! I rarely left the lab for years! I didn't recognize any knights including the recent king. I came across the king and the knight in the castle. I introduced myself as the Head Military Scientist for the dead king. The king introduced himself as King Saisei and the pink warrior only revealed his title as Galacta Knight. It is rare to spot a puffling with horns, but a puffling with orange butterfly wings is a new sight.

King Saisei told me that the military branch is now the peacekeeping branch. I can either stay in my original position helping to keep the peace or retired. Of course, I stay in my position. How else I get new test subjects?


	15. Chapter 15

I'm able to gain trust from the king and the head two head knights. If the king approves the "research," I can witness the knights' strengths and powers with Dark Matter. I better change the lab layout and hide the successful test subject. I also need to dispose of other test subjects even the dead ones. Better use the incinerator.


	16. Log 16

The king finally approved my "humanitarian" project, but I only came down to one knight. The head knight left for the arrival of his offspring. All that left was Sir Galacta Knight. I was curious if a butterfly-winged puffling is more invincible than a bird-winged puffling. This could be an excellent analysis.

I persuaded King Saisei to participate in the experiment since it only takes a few minutes without missing the diplomacy. Luckily, the kind-hearted king agreed to become a test subject. Now I have two grown test subjects ready to fused with Dark Matter!


	17. Log 17

Shit! Shit! Shit! This is catastrophic! At first, the experiment went well after I fused Dark Matter with King Saisei and Sir Galacta Knight. They did not show any odd changes. Suddenly, the young test subject escaped from the laboratory basement. The test subject appeared to be grotesque. It attacked everything it saw including at me, King Saisei, and Sir Galacta Knight. The hideous test subject escaped heading off who knew where. Both the king and the knight left the lab preparing to hunt it down.

I am now all alone in this rubbish facility while typing probably my last log. If only I never agree with this project. If only the old king were never threatened my homeworld. Hell, if only the pufflings were never obsessed with war a long time ago! I must fix my mistakes. Hopefully, the crown could aid me.

I won't ever be forgiven for everything I have done. Goodbye.


End file.
